Save Me
by klainer123
Summary: They'd had plans, you see. Blaine had planned on marrying Kurt, he'd planned to have kids with Kurt, he'd planned on spending the rest of his life with Kurt, but he'd learned that even the most foolproof of plans fall through.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi! This is my first FanFiction ever! It was originally a one shot but then 2,813 words later, and still writing, I decided to make it a multi-chapter fic. So bear with me, please review and give me tips, because I really want to improve! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Blaine hated feeling this way. He hated feeling at all. Maybe his life would have be better if he was numb to all feeling, maybe he wouldn't have made all these mistakes. But he wasn't numb to feeling, because here he sat, on the floor, clutching an almost empty bottle of vodka to his chest, taking a swig every few minutes. He was alone, he always had been, simply put no-one cared. He grabbed a cushion from the couch, breathing in the sweet scent. The subtle coffee and vanilla coursing through his nostrils, coursing through his blood. 'No' he thought 'Don't think of him! You cannot think of him!'. But his heart didn't listen to his head, it never had, because soon he drifted into a world of memories of Kurt and that couch.<p>

_'No stop Blaine! Stop' giggled Kurt, gasping for air._

_'Only if you say it!' Teased Blaine, with his signature smirk written all over his face._

_'No! I refuse!'_

_'Ok now you're going to get it!' Laughed Blaine, diving back in to tickle Kurt._

_Smiling at the way Kurt's glasz eyes lit up with joy, the way his eyelashes fluttered. His eyes flickered back and forth between Kurts eyes and lips. He pulled Kurt in for a hungry kiss, which Kurt responded eagerly. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth, he let out a small front door clattered, Blaine jumping off Kurt quicker then he ever thought was possible._

_'Hello Blaine' His father said stiffly 'And who is this?'_

_Kurt went to answer 'I'm his...' But Blaine quickly interrupted._

_'This is Kurt my...friend, my good friend'._

_Kurt looked at Blaine, his face clearly portraying his emotion. Hurt. Disappointment. Pity._  
><em>Blaine quickly looked away, choosing to look at his hands, twiddling his thumbs, a habbit he'd had since he was a young child.<em>

_'Well' his father continued 'I was talking to John, one of my colleagues, he has a daughter around your age'_

_Blaine froze, he knew what was coming. 'Oh really?'_

_'She's a very pretty girl, well educated, I got her number for you. Maybe you can take her out for dinner sometime?'_

_It wasn't a question. 'Ok...I mean yeah...sure' Blaine stammered._

_'Your mother forgot to tell you, we are going to New York next week, so you are going to have to stay at Dalton, alright?'_

_'But its thanksgiving next week...and my birthday'_

_'Blaine you are too old for birthdays...and for thanksgiving...I don't believe we've had much to be thankful for this year' He said sternly._

_'Yes Dad'_

_'Blaine, remember what I said about called me Dad? I'd prefer if you called me Father of Sir. Goodnight.'_

Why? Why did no one love him? Why did everyone he ever cared about, leave him? First his mother, then Kurt. He remembered that day when his Mother left him.

_It was a crisp January day, right at the beginning of the year, new year resolutions that hadn't been broken yet. He'd walked into the house, he'd never referred to it as his homee. It was empty, as always. He'd found a note, scrawled in his mothers neat perfect handwriting. It had been brief, simple, just stating the facts. His Father had been having an affair. She couldn't handle Blaine's 'Disease', and she was in love with another man. She had a new family now, in another state, she had replaced Blaine with a perfect son. She didn't want to hear from him or see him again. That was the first time he drank to drown out his feelings, he kept everything to himself. He told no-one. He didn't want to break that perfect confident intelligent exterior he'd worked so hard to create. Just like that, his family broke, ripped to shreds._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Yay! Second Chapter! I'm uploading several at once, sorry this one is shorter, and please continue reading, the story gets better. I promise.

* * *

><p>Blaine stumbled up to his room, collapsing onto his bed. His laptop was still open, his phone in the same place it had landed after he threw it at the wall in a moment of pure anger. His facebook was open, and right there, first thing he saw:<p>

**Kurt Hummel has gone from being in a relationship to single.  
>36 Hours Ago<br>**  
>Tears errupted again, as he sobbed into his pillow. He flicked through the pictures of them together on Facebook.<p>

Them lying on Kurts bed together.

Them at prom.

Blaine kissing Kurt's cheek, on the beach.

Him and Finn, tackling Kurt.

Him and Kurt, with Burt.

Them kissing in Blaine's Pool.

Them slow dancing.

Them at another of Rachel's parties.

Anger flashed through him, like a bolt of pain. How could Kurt of done this to them? Why would he do this to them? He glanced at the relationship status, reading the comments. Everyone thought that Blaine had broken up with Kurt, that it was Blaine's fault. They all hated him. He had always known it would be this way, they would have always taken Kurt's side. They were Kurt's friends first. They probably didn't even consider him a friend, he was just Kurt's boyfriend, now his ex. He had no friends, he had left Dalton and the Warblers for Kurt. He could probably persuade his Father to let him transfer back to Dalton, back to the Warblers. He would find a girl, and marry her and have kids and live that suburban life that his Dad had dreamed for him, maybe then he would love him. Before all his plans had revolved around Kurt, he had been planning to go to New York once he graduated, to join Kurt at NYU, to be with him once again at last, to live their New York dream. But he couldn't do that now, not after all this.

He heard his phone buzz, he picked it up.

**22 New Messages.  
>6 Missed Calls.<br>1 Voicemail**

The majority of the messages were from the Warblers, they were friends with Kurt, they must of heard. The rest were from Puck, Zizes, and Finn threatening to kick his ass.

The calls were from Wes and David. The Voicemail from Burt.

**'Hi Blaine, its Burt here. Look I heard from Finn about you and Kurt. I'm real sorry, I really thought you guys were the real deal. I called cause' I'm worried, real worried. Finn has been talking to Artie and Tina and the rest of the remaining Glee Kids. They said you haven't been at school and they tried to visit you at home but no-one answered'****  
><strong>  
>Blaine hadn't remembered that, maybe he had been passed out.<p>

**'They just want to know if your ok, you're their friend too. I know this is hard, but you need to try. Just try and live your life. You're fragile kid, more fragile than Kurt I think. I know you try and act strong and hide your feelings, but please kid don't. If you neeqd to talk, I'm here. Bye, take care'****  
><strong>  
>That's when it hit Blaine, he hadn't just lost Kurt, he'd lost Burt, he'd lost the closest thing he had to a Father, to a Dad. He'd lost a family. With that in his mind, he passed out. He dreamt that night, for the first time in a while.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Ohmygod, just reading this makes me realise how bad this is, but never mind. This is even shorter than the previous chapter but oh well. Again: The Story does get better._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine dreamt about their first time. He'd been nervous, more nervous that he'd ever been in his life, but it had been amazing. Awkward fumbling, yes. Still amazing though, it had been perfect, he felt complete, he felt wanted. They had done it on his bed, the bed he was sleeping on, and they had held eachother all through the night, their hearts bursting with love.<em>

That next day passed quicker than the day before, as did the next. Blaine was finally beginning to cope, he wasn't ready for school yet, maybe wednesday he thought. He still thought of Kurt, all the time, but the pain was beginning to dull. Once in a while he would remember that night, he would remember February 13th.

_They had agreed to have call eachother at exactly 7pm sharp, they were celebrating Valentines Day early, seeing as Kurt had a big paper to write tomorrow. Blaine had been waiting by the phone all day, he had skype set up just incase things got heated...it was valentines day, for them atleast. At 7:01 Kurt called. Blaine scrambled for the phone._

'_Hi' he breathed._

_He heard sniffling on the other end of the line._

_'Kurt, baby are you ok, what's wrong?'_

_'I can't do this' Kurt choked._

_'Is it because of that paper, we can do it on the 15th if you need, that's fine' Blaine said trying to hide his disappointment._

_'No, I can't do US anymore'_

_'What do you mean? I don't understand'_

_'I can't do this whole long distance thing...its not working'_

_'No...NO...you can't mean that...you just can't...I love...I love you'_

_'Its too hard'_

_'So you're just giving up?'_

_'You don't understand Blaine'_

_'We can work this out! I'm sure, just try Kurt try, I'll be in New York soon enough, we can live our dream, right Kurt? Right?'_

_'That dream isn't plausible anymore, goodbye Blaine'_

_'WAIT! Don't leave me Kurt. Please don't leave me!'_

_'I'm so sorry'_

**_The phone went dead._**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Longer Chapter! And Drama! A bit of light smut (does this count as smut, idk?)

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to school the following week, the pain lessened with each passing day. Time flew and before he knew it, it was graduation.<p>

_Kurt's__ Graduation had been very different, there had been more tears, more love. He had been so proud of Kurt that day, he'd achieved his dreams that day, he was movin g to New York, he had got into NYU, they had looked at apartments together, finding one that was perfect for them, so that one day when Blaine joined Kurt in New York they could live together in their own little haven. They had split the cost, of course, with a bit of help from Burt and Carole. Kurt had gone on for weeks over how amazing it was, how happy he was, and how he couldn't wait for them to be their together. They'd had plans, you see. Blaine had planned on marrying Kurt, he'd planned to have kids with Kurt, he'd planned on spending the rest of his life with Kurt, but he'd learned that even the most foolproof of plans fall through. Both Kurt and Blaine had cried on the day of Kurts Graduation, too caught up in their own love to notice anything else._

6 months later, Blaine was still in Ohio. He'd decided to take a year out, to travel the world, to gain some life experience. As far as he knew, Kurt was still in New York. In the end Blaine decided he would go to New York, he had got a place at Columbia, studying Musicology and Theatre. New York was a big place, the likelyhood of running into Kurt was slim.

Thanksgiving was aproaching, and like the two years before, they weren't celebrating it. His father had found himself a new wife, and spent most of his time with them. Blaine, at most, saw his father three times a month. Those occasions tended to be awkward and short. This Thanksgiving , he decided, he would celebrate. On his own, as always. Shopping at his local Kroger Co, was often an intresting experience, but on entering the store, he had no idea what to expect. He grabbed a turkey, and began to look for some vegetables to go with his lonesome piece of turkey.

'Blaine? Blaine?'

Crap. He'd recognize that countertenor voice anyway. He tried pretending not to hear, he tried walking away, but he couldn't try hard enough.

'Hey…Kurt'

'Hi, uh how are you?'

'I'm fine, I guess. How's New York?'

'Its really good, fantastic actually. I thought you'd be at college, or did you just come back for thanksgiving, maybe to spend time with your dad?'

'No, I don't see my dad very often; he's spending Thanksgiving with his new wife'

'Oh I'm sorry, but hey you still have your mom'

Blaine stiffened 'No, she hasn't made contact since she left, I thought you would've remembered that'

'Sorry… my memory is bad these days. So where are you studying?'

'I'm actually taking a year out, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do after, you know, my plans changed. I'm going to go to Columbia though, studying Musicology and Theatre.'

'Wow, Ivy League, that's incredible. I heard you graduated from Mckinley, I thought you would've transferred'

'I was, but someone talked me out of it'

'Who?'

'Burt'

'Oh uh, how?'

'He contacted me soon after, what happened, he told me to try and live my life, that he was worried about me, that he thought I was fragile, more fragile than you, he told me that people did actually like me…and missed me'

'He, er, never told me about that'

'I didn't think he would'

'Kurt Babe!' A tall man, with model features shouted 'There you are honey! I've been looking for you!' He kissed Kurt's cheek.

Blaine froze.

'Hi I'm George! Kurt's boyfriend!' Model Man said.

'Blaine…Anderson' Blaine replied shakily.

'Cool name, pretty in pink right? Kurt loves that movie, don't you sweetie'

'Yeah, I know…' Blaine stammered.

'_Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine' Kurt moaned 'Your name is amazing, so beautiful' _

'_Baby, I know' Blaine said, gripping onto Kurts hips as Kurt moved to stradle him._

'_Mm, I've always loved Pretty in Pink, especially after we watched it on our first date, but you're so much better than the Blaine in that, so much mor e beautiful, so much hotter, so much sexier' Kurt said huskily, as he grinded his hips into Blaines._

'So, when did you and Kurt start dating?'

'Febuary 14th' George stated proudly.

'Oh…that's great….you certainly don't waste anytime Kurt?'

Kurt gave Blaine a guilty look.

'Hey Kurt, when did we break up again?'

Kurt gave him a look as if to say 'Stop Blaine, don't do this'

'Oh yeah. It was Febuary Fucking 13th, 7:01 in the evening when you broke my heart. Goodbye Kurt, wait a minute didn't you say that, that very day, after I begged you not to leave me, Nice to meet you George, hope you have a lovely life with little Kurt here'.

And with that he walked out of the store. Away from Kurt, away from George, away from the man he still loved.

He got home that evening, and cried. Cried for the first time since the breakup. But he moved on. Thanksgiving was over. His thing with Kurt was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: It has been AGES since I last updated. Longest chapter yet so...yeah :P Light smut I guess...if you counted last chapter as smut. ThankYou

* * *

><p>Christmas creeped up on him, creeped into his life. And with Christmas came Advent, Lights, and Christmas Parties.<p>

**Burt and Carole Hummel Hudson (As our friends know us 'The Hudmels')**

**Invite you to Christmas Drinks**

**22****nd**** December**

**415 Whitman Avenue,**

**Lima, Ohio**

**45802**

**Please let us know if you can attend.**

On the back Burt had scrawled a message:

_**Hey Blaine, I hope all is well with you. I know you came last year, and everyone would love to see you again. Kurt won't be coming, if that's what you're wondering. Hope you can make it. Burt.**_

Blaine had come last year, he remembered it clearly_._

'_Passengers from New York, New York are now exiting the baggage hall_

_Kurt appeared at the gate, blatantly tired from the early morning flight._

'_Blaine!' He shouted, and they ran towards eachother in the cliché movie way. Kurt jumped into Blaine's arm, sobbing and repeating 'I love you. I love you' over and over again, as Blaine kisseed his tears away._

He wanted to go, he wanted to see Burt, Carole, and Finn. Maybe the other Glee Kids would be there, were Rachel and Finn still together? And Tina and Mike? He really had missed all of them. So it was decided, Blaine was going to go to 'Christmas Party Trainwreck Extravaganza', he certainly hoped it wasn't a trainwreck.

* * *

><p>'Hey Buddy!' Burt and Finn exclaimed as they pulled him for a hug.<p>

'How you doing, man?' Finn said.

'Good, thanks. Any of the old glee clubbers here tonight?'

'Yeah, just go into Kurts Room, the basement, you remember the way,right?'

_Kurt slammed the front door and shoved Blaine against it, before attacking his neck with a ferrocity Blaine had never seen before. Kurt manouvered their bodies so Kurts thigh was positioned between Blaine's legs._

'_Oh god Kurt…' Blaine groaned._

'_You are too sexy Anderson' Kurt said between kisses 'Shall we go to my room, my dear?'_

'_Yes…please!'_

_Kurt dragged his desperate boyfriend through the house._

'_Baby, I'm pretty sure you're bedrooms downstairs…we're outside you're parents room right now'_

As soon as he enter Kurt's pristine bedroom, he was attacked with hugs.

'Hey Guys!' He said happily.

Rachel, Artie, Mike, Santana, Puck, Britney, Mercades, Quinn, Sam and Tina all gave him big teethy grins.

'Someone get Blainers a drink!' Yelled Puck.

* * *

><p>An hour later and they were all pretty buzzed. It was like their own private party downstairs, just for them Glee Clubbers.<p>

Kurt sauntered in, swaying his hips in time to the beat. His hair perfectly styled, his skin flawless thanks to his daily moisturising routine. The small smile etched on his face, phased to a worrisome frown when he caught sight of a manically dancing Blaine. Blaine remained blissfully oblivious to Kurt's presence, but was quickly pulled back to earth when the shrieks of his friends entered his ears.

Blaine and Kurt made eye contact, those Hazel eyes blaring into Kurt's glasz ones.

Kurt hesitantly approached Blaine.

'My dad didn't tell me you'd be here'

'He obviously doesn't tell you much then' Blaine snapped.

'For gods sake Blaine, cut the crap. Can we please just remain civil for an evening. After this we can go back to our own lives, kapeesh?'

'Fine. Small talk it is then'

'Missed these guys then?' Kurt said as he glanced around the room.

'Yeah, lots' Blaine's facial expressions softened for a moment. 'Where's George?' He added politely, before handing Kurt a glass of champagne.

'He had to head back to New York for a shoot'

'I KNEW he was a model!'

Kurt let out a small giggle at this, feeling the alcohol already.

'You always were good at reading people, Blaine'

* * *

><p>An hour later, and Blaine and Kurt were swaying drunkenly to the music.<p>

You're the best Kur-Kurtsie!' Blaine slurred.

You're awesome, you're the most awesomenest'

'I don't think that's a word Kurtsie!'  
>Kurt snorted 'I missed you Blainers, we were best friends right?'<p>

'Bestest bestest bestest friends!'

'Now look whose making up words, maybe we can be friends again one day'

'Maybe...' Blaine trailed off.

'I hope we can...someday'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Years Later<strong>_

'Medium Drip please' Blaine said as he handed a five dollar bill to the cashier.

'Same coffee order I see?'

Blaine whipped round to see Kurt smirking.

'What can I say, I still love my coffee'

'Do you want to maybe get lunch? Catch up?'

'Sure, there's a good sushi place round the corner?'

'Yes! I love that place, I go there ALL the time with...uh George'

'Still together I see, come on let's head to the restaurant'

* * *

><p>After at least an hour of pleasant small talk. Blaine finally worked up the courage to ask that one question.<p>

'Why did you break up with me?'

Kurt choked on his temaki.

'What? You can't just expect me not to want to know why you broke my heart?'

'I guess that's understandable' Kurt sighed before continuing. 'I was scared...I guess. We were in a very committed relationship for a nineteen and seventeen year old. Firsts loves aren't meant to last, Blaine, people always say that. They don't last. I missed you a lot, the distance killed me, I depended on you too much, I wanted to be the young independent person taking New York by storm, but I had you, and I was constantly missing you, my whole life became centred around you.'

'It didn't have to be...I never wanted it to be...'

'I know you didn't, but it was. All those phone calls and skype dates killed me, I would cry for hours after them. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to enjoy myself. I just couldn't handle it anymore'

Blaine was silent.

'Say something?'

'I understand but I still don't agree with it. What's done is done...I guess. I really thought we were in it for the long-haul, the one couple that would make it. I was going to propose once I got to New York, I had my life planned out with you. Marriage. Kids. The whole deal. I'm really sorry it didn't work out that way'

'So are you seeing anyone' Kurt said in an attempt to change the subject.

'No. Theres been two or three, but they've never worked out. George and you must be doing great, been together a while now'

'Yeah, it's been good. We're living together, and I think he might propose soon' Kurt squealed.

'Thats great!' Blaine said while forcing a smile as his heat slowly cracked into miniscure fragments, all over again.


End file.
